


I Love You Bambino

by Redhead_12



Series: After Endgame [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Other, Peter's trying to move on, Poor Peter, Tony loves his bambino, Tony's dead, it's sad, let him rest, spiderson, which still hurts me to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_12/pseuds/Redhead_12
Summary: "Hey Peter, I need to tell you something."Peter quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as he continued his own project on his desk, now a lot closer to Tony's own. "Sure Mr. Stark," the smile never left the kid's face, happy to be with his mentor/ father figure."I love you."





	I Love You Bambino

"Hey kiddo, pass me that wrench."

"Sure thing Mr. Stark!" 

Peter quickly moved around some scattered wires and bolts around his desk area to grab the wrench his mentor needed. As he gave the tool the billionaire needed, Tony began to speak. 

"Hey, Peter I need to tell you something. " 

Peter quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as he continued his own project, now a lot closer to Tony's own desk. "Sure Mr. Stark," the teen smile never left the kid's face, happy to be spending time with his mentor/ father figure. 

"I love you" 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows further together. '_Something's wrong_' Peter thought to himself. Nevertheless, he responded. 

"I love you too Mr. Stark. Is everything fine?" 

"Everything will be, okay? I just want you to remember that I love you and you're my kid no matter what- " 

"Mr. Stark? What's going -" 

" -and I'm always, **_always_ **going to be here for you -" 

"Dad? You're scaring me, what-" 

"- even if I'm not **with** you okay?" 

Peter continued to stare at his mentor who had tears streaming down his face. That scared Peter more than it should. Suddenly, the vigilante was pulled into Tony's strong arms and into a hug. 

"Dad?" Peter asked in a small voice, face pressed up against the collarbone of the genius. The billionaire smelled of motor oil and vanilla, a smell that just screamed Tony's actual personality. Strong yet soft. 

Tony began carding his fingers through Peter's brown lock, making the teen sighing content. 

"Nothing _bambino_ but can you do one thing for me? Just one thing." 

Peter nodded but then realized that Tony probably can't see him. 

"Yeah, anything." 

"I need you to wake up." 

Peter detached himself from Tony, confused by the request. 

"Wha-? Wake up? But I am awake." 

"Pete-" 

"What's going on," Peter demanded, a bubble of fear creeping inside him. 

"Wake up kiddo."

"No, what are you-" 

"I love you, Peter." 

" Tony?" 

Suddenly, everything around the lab space began to change. It was no longer bright and happy but dark. 

Sad. 

"I love you, bambino." 

"Dad?"

Tony was the next to change. His features stay the same but he was fading. 

"What? No! Tony, stay! Don't leave me! Not you too!" 

"I love yo-" 

"Dad!" 

Peter hated white. He always thought it was too bland of a color. So, when he jumped up the word _'dad'_ leaving his lips and seeing the all too horrible color he knew right away where he was. 

The hospital. 

"Peter." 

Turning, he saw May slowly pushing him back on the bed. He wanted to refuse but his body didn't let him. 

"Where is he..?" 

He didn't need to emphasize who he was talking about. May knew. she always knew whats was wrong with him.

"Honey, he's been gone for two months.." 

A sob broke through the kid and suddenly he was in his aunt's loving arms. Everything came rushing back. 

Thanos. 

The snap. 

The funeral. 

Beck. 

And the kid continued to sob because he didn't know what else to do. 

_ "I love you bambino.." _

"I miss him May." 

"I know baby...I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. Hope you enjoy too! Please leave a kudos or a comment. Not sure if this will be a continuous one-shot series or not. Maybe.


End file.
